This disclosure relates generally to latches for use in aerospace applications such as those used on aircraft to hold structures or other portions of a housing in a secured or closed position.
Many latches are available in the aerospace industry for holding structures or other portions of a housing or the like of an aircraft in a closed position even when the structures are subjected to significant forces. Aerospace industry latches may be used, for example, to hold the housing portions of an engine nacelle in the closed position around the engine mechanisms. The latches undergo significant forces and must be designed to hold the portions of the nacelle in a closed position during operation. Additionally, the latches must be operable so that the nacelles can be opened for access to the engine mechanism or engine component.
Features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows and the accompanying drawings described below, wherein an embodiment of the disclosure is described and shown, and in part will become apparent upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.